The modern internet has revolutionized communications by enabling computing devices to transmit large amounts of data quickly over incredibly vast distances. The rate of innovation set by application and web developers is breathtakingly fast, but unfortunately, not all aspects of the internet experience have kept pace. In particular, even as people rely more and more heavily on home networking solutions to enable internet connectivity for a rapidly increasing collection of electronic devices, the technology underpinning those solutions often provides a woefully inadequate user experience. In particular, many users find that a single wireless access point is not able to provide wireless coverage for an entire home or small business. While technology exists to extend the wireless network, it is often both difficult to configure and inefficient in performance. Thus, there is a need in the computer networking field to create new and useful systems and methods for enhanced mesh networking.